1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a fixed relay based communication system and, more particularly, to assigning a carrier for mitigating an inter-cell interference in a fixed relay based communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication systems, related art systems which increase coverage by locating relay stations between base stations and mobile stations have been proposed. Due to the use of relay stations, mobile stations which are not covered by base stations may be provided with wireless services. In related art relay based communication systems, base stations transmit data to relay stations in normal mode, and the relay stations transmit the data to mobile stations in relay mode. Such normal mode and relay mode may be divided into a time axis or a frequency axis. However, the use of relay stations increases interference since more signals are simultaneously transmitted. Particularly, inter-cell interference greatly affects system performance in related art orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based cellular systems.